Duel University
by ReeRee360
Summary: Welcome to the story of Duel University! It is the future of the original anime of Yu-Gi-OH GX but it is also the future to my other story (Which is epic and you must read!) That's the one! So.. To sum up, Jaden and his gang of friends have all been invited to join Duel University! Will they become students there? What will happen? Will Evil strike? Just read it to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story! Also on Yu-Gi-Oh GX but I'm in absoloute love with Yu-Gi-Oh GX! So you wouldn't expect anything less! :D**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Btw: This is practically the future of my previous story- That's The One- So it will have the same characters aswell as the original characters from the original Anime! But it will also have new characters! :)**

**So enough of me Talking, ON WITH THE BEGINNING OF A BRAND NEW STORY!**

**So,**

**GET YOUR GAME ON! **

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH GX (Though I wish I did! Hahaha!) **_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A New Journey Begins**

**Jesse POV**

_You have been chosen to join Duel University, _

_You will be in the same dorm as you were from your previous school which we recognise to be Duel Academy and North Academy. _

_And with conclusion your dorm will be... Obelisk Blue_

___More information shall come out if you decide to except this offer._

_We Hope you will Join our school and become a well respected student._

_Your's Faithfully,_

_Chancellor Sheppard._

"Huh?" I stared at my computer screen. "Duel University? I never signed up for that! Although, it sounds like a great Idea, I think I'll go for it! But, how come the Chancellor is Sheppard? Though it makes sense why I'm in Obelisk Blue!" I laughed. 'The only way to find out what's going on is by contacting Duel Academy...'

**At Duel Academy...**

**Rei POV**

"WHAT?!" The whole class fell silent, "Y.. your leaving?!"

"Yes class, I have excepted a Job as a Teacher at the Duel University."

"But... who will be our new Chancellor?" I asked my friends.

"Isn't Duel University where Chancellor Sheppard went to, to become the New Chancellor there."

"Duel University has only been around for 1 year and yet there is still 600 students there!"

"600!" We all looked at each other.

"Wow!"

"Anyway, quite down class, If you all want to graduate then you've got to listen up and pay attention!" We all looked at Chancellor Crowler to pay attention to the class, we don't want it to be like it was 2 years ago when Crowler said that all the 3rd years at that time weren't allowed to graduate, but then...

**Flashback**

_"I activate the field magic Skyscraper!"_

_"Oh no! It's just like it was 3 years ago!"_

_"Flamewingman's attack points now rise by 1000!"_

_Flamewingman Attack points- 3100_

_"Flamewingman ATTACK! SKYCRAPER SHOOT!"_

_Crowler LP- 0_

**Rei POV**

"Rei Yuki!" I stood up surprised and startled

"Y...Yes!"

"Please see me in my office after this class!" He looked at the rest of my friends but then looked directly at Blair, "You too, Blair Flannigan!" Blair stood up

"O.. ok..." Me and Blair looked at each other with confused faces then sat down.

When Blair and I reached Chancellor Crowler's office he was staring at his computer mumbling to himself "It's been 2 years now, but time for a change..." Me and Blair looked at each other even more confused than before. That's when Crowler realised we had entered his office. "Ah, Rei Yuki, Blair Flannigan, my most trusted students"

"We are?"

"Yes, but anyway, you two must be wandering what you are doing here."

"Of course, we wouldn't just randomly be called to the Chancellor's office." Blair and I giggled

"Very funny, not! Anyway, you are here so I can tell you something." He looked at us with sad eyes. "Remember, 2 years ago, when Jaden Yuki and his gang of friends were still enrolling at this school until they graduated, I would not allow the graduation because I just didn't want it to change, and so Jaden and I had a duel, and through that duel, Rei, Your brother taught me that things must change and that we must all move forwards, including myself." He breathed, "So after, 2 years of deciding, I decided to become a teacher at Duel University, and since you two are also at the end of your final year's at Duel Academy, I am allowing special passes for you two to also come to Duel University, and hopefully, you will be reunited a few fellow classmates of yours, but by that I mean the older classmates. Chancellor Sheppard created Duel University last year and was pleased with the results but he wants better and now that I am becoming a teacher there, I want there to be better result's as well."

"So your saying..."

"We're going to be attending this Duel University?"

"Yes, that is if you want. You will be reunited with a few friends and maybe foes but I do believe that you two want to become great Duelist's one day."

"Well, then, it's sounds like a blast!" Blair nodded

"We're in!" We both giggled at how we both said it together! 'Wow! A new school, and reunited with friends! But which friends?'

**At A Duel College...**

**Alexis POV**

"Alexis! Do you mind helping me with this project I have?"

"Um, sure!" It's been 2 years since I left Duel Academy, and now, I'm in North America at A Duel College which has suddenly gone down hill! I just wish there were some where else to go where I actually Like! I sighed. I went up to my room and started up my computer. "Huh? I have an email? Well that's a first!" I began to read the email... "I have been chosen to join... Duel University?!" I read the rest of the Email,

_You have been chosen to join Duel University,_

_You will be in the same dorm as you were from your previous school which we recognise to be Duel Academy and Duel College _

_And with conclusion your dorm will be... Obelisk Blue_

_More information shall come out if you decide to except this offer._

_We Hope you will Join our school and become a well respected student._

_Your's Faithfully,_

_Chancellor Sheppard._

"Sh... Sheppard?!" I was really shocked! "But he's the Chancellor of Duel Academy! And they have the same dorm as Duel Academy! What's going on, is this a joke?!" I heard a knock at my door, "Come in!" And in came my brother Atticus.

"So, from what I hear it's the same with you!"

"Brother! So, it isn't a Joke?!"

"Nope, in fact, Jesse Anderson just called me to ask if I knew anything about it, but at that time I hadn't even checked my emails but when I did I found the same email as you did."

"Jesse! Jesse was chosen as well?"

"Yes, and he actually excepted the offer."

"Did you?"

"Of course! And I think you should too Alexis." I looked at the screen then clicked the reply button. I typed in 'I except this opportunity, thank you, I look forward to joining Duel University. "That's the spirit!" I pressed send.

"So it seems us three are all going!" Atticus nodded.

"Sure seem's that way! Oh and also, Jesse decided to call Duel Academy for more info, well more like the info about Chancellor Sheppard."

"Alright, that sounds good."

**At Duel Academy... Again...**

**Rei POV**

"We'll be going then Chancellor." Blair nodded agreeing with me, we turned around and started to leave then we heard a phone ring, we both looked round at Crowler who picked up the call.

"Hello, Duel Academy's Chancellor, Dr Crowler here."

_"Crowler? Your Chancellor Now?"_

"I know that voice! Just hold on a second please while I put you on visual." 'I wonder who it could be?' Blair looked at me and I shook my head because I knew she was telling me 'Do you know who it is?' We looked at the screen, and the person was...Jesse Anderson!

* * *

**Alrighty, I hope you like my new story! **

**If your confused about who Rei is, then read my other story, the past of this story, (NOT COMPLETE... yet!) which is-** That's the one**- And if you just want to me to tell you now, cause it's not going to cause any spoilers... Rei Yuki, is Jaden Yuki's Little sister! Actually you may of already realised from this 1st Chapter...**

**BUT anyway! Carry on reading to find out more, when it's out! :D**

**And GET YOUR GAME ON!**

**By ReeRee360**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if you were being impatient for this next chapter to come out but it's here now! :) **

**So... Alrighty, Chapter 2 here we go! Woo! **

**BTW: Thanks for all the Reviews lately! They've been a great help and really made my day! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Off to Duel University!**

**Rei POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes! It was Jesse! Though, he hadn't changed a bit! "Ah! I knew it, it was Jesse!"

_"Yeah! It's me! Hahaha!" _He spotted me and Blair. _"Rei? Blair? Is that you two?"_

"You Better believe it is!"

_"Wow! You guys have grown!"_

"Nah, it's not like it's been 2 years since all you guys left Duel Academy!" I looked at Blair giggling with her.

_"Oh yeah! It's already been that long! That means you guys are 3rd years now!"_

"Yeah genius! Anyway, why did you call Duel Academy?"

"Yes Jesse, why did you?"

_"Oh, you see, Alexis, Atticus and I have all been chosen to join Duel University,"_

"Duel University!"

_"Yes, I see you've heard of it."_

"Yeah we have, it's the school Chancellor Sheppard created then became Chancellor at, and now Chancellor Crowler is going there."

_"I see! So, he's Chancellor there and Crowler's going to become a teacher there?"_

"Yes, that's right, now you two should leave now! You don't belong in the Chancellor's office!"

"But..."

"No But's you two! Now leave!" Crowler shoved us out without letting us say goodbye!

"I guess that's that!"

"Yup! I canlt believe we're going to see Jesse, Alexis and Atticus at Duel University!"

"Same! I'm really syked now! I really want to Duel them and show them how much stornger I've got!"

"No wonder your just like your brother!"

"Hehehe, of course!"

"But, you actually attend class!"

"What? Are you saying I shouldn't!"

"Of course not! You know that!"

"Yeah sorry! I'm just messing with ya!" I looked at Blair for two seconds trying not to laugh but we just ended up laughing as usual!

**Jesse POV**

"Crowler, you didn't have to push them out like that!"

_"Student's shouldn't be in the Chancellor's office!"_

"Ok... ok... I don't need to hear it, but what I do need to hear is why Alexis, her brother and I were chosen to join Duel University!"

_"Look Jesse, you are all great Duelist's but we want you to be even greater, it's completely up to you if you join! But it is a complete suggestion!"_

"Well, we've already excepted, but when do we get new info?"

_"Just keep an eye on your emails. Any other questions?"_

"Yeah, is it just us going? Or is there other people?"

_"Oh yes, alot more people than you think! I'll give you a few spoilers but not there names._" I nodded _"Let's see, so 1st up is a boy with Glasses and a little brother of a former pro." _

"Hmm..." I decided to write the 'spoilers' down on a paper to work out later.

_"Next up, 2nd Dino Boy" _

"Dino Boy?"

_"3rd, Jungle man."_

"Jungle man?! That's the weirdest one so far!"

_"Hehehe, Ok, 4th, Blue Hair Girl."_ I carried on writing. _"5th... Slacker sister."_

"Slacker? Sister?"

_"Right, 5th, British Boy. 6th Ojama Boy. And 7th... Slacker."_

"Another Slacker? Who could all these people be? But anyway, I shouldn't waste your time so Bye!"

_"Goodbye Jesse." _I hanged up. I looked at the list of 'spoilers' Crowler gave me.

"I wonder if Alexis or Atticus will know who these people are?"

**At A Duel College...**

**Alexis POV**

I was looking at all my photo's from Duel Academy, I stared at this one photo of everyone together just before we all went looking for Viper when we suspected him for the _'fainting incidents' _Although it wasn't at the nicest of times we were all smiling, just all of us, "I wish it could be like that again." I looked at Jaden in the photo. "That guy, I kind of miss him!" Then there was a knock at my door. "Come in!"

"Hey!"

"Oh Hi Atticus!" I quickly turned off my computer screen "What brings you here, again, heard from Jesse?"

"No not yet. I was just wondering if you had received an email yet?" I shook my head. "Oh ok." Then there was a weird Hawaiian ringtone! "Ah! That's my cell phone! Hahaha!"

"No wonder!" He answered the call.

"Hello? Atticus Rhodes here!"

_"Hi Atticus, it's me Jesse again!"_

"Oh Hi Jesse! Any news?"

"Atticus..."

"Yes Alexis?"

"Could you put your phone on speaker so I can hear too."

"Sure! Anything for my sis!"

"Thanks!"

_"Yeah, I do have some news. Chancellor Sheppard really is the Chancellor there, he switched from Duel Academy and the Chancellor there is now Dr Crowler who is going to leave at the end of the year and is going to become a teacher at Duel University!"_

"Oh No! Not Crowler!"

"It's all good Lexi, You've got me!"

"Yeah, that's what worries me the most!"

"Ah, you don't mean that!"

"You certain?" I looked at him one eyebrow raised.

"Hehe, anyway. So Jesse, is that it?"

_"Nope, there's more, but one quick question! Is Alexis with you?!"_

"Of course I am!"

_"Cool, anyway, Crowler told me other people were coming at he told me who!"_

"What?!"

_"Yeah, but the thing is, he just gave me little nicknames for them!"_

"Nicknames?"

_"Yeah, I'll email them to you."_

"Anything else?"

_"Nope, That's it so, Chal!" _Jesse hung up. I looked at my brother, who was getting up to leave.

"Alright then, I'll see you later sis."

"Um, yeah sure, bye." 'Who could all these other people be?' I looked at the photo's once more, "Maybe, we'll see everyone again at Duel University. Maybe they're the nicknames!" I checked my emails, I had two new ones. One was from Jesse and the other was from Duel university again. I first checked the Duel University one.

_Dr Miss Rhodes,_

_We are delighted to hear that you have excepted to join Duel University._

_We Hope you will have some great years ahead of you._

_But of course just like any other school we have our rules._

_1. Be respectful to your Professor's and Fellow Student's._

_2. Resolve all problems in a steadily and mature matter_

_3. Uniform must be suitable to the Dress Code._

_4. At night, please stay in your allocated dorm._

_5. Always attend your Classes._

_Our Dress Code:_

_A Student must wear their Dorm colour's uniform which is just like the DueL Academy's uniform._

_I Hope you shall obey by these rules and be a proud student of Duel University!_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Chancellor Sheppard._

"The same uniform as Duel Academy?! What's the point in that!?" I laughed "Oh well!" I walked over to my closet where my Duel Academy Uniform was hanging. "I guess it's back into this uniform! Though, I may need a bigger size!" I laughed again!

**Syrus POV **

I looked at my wall, at all of my Duel Academy uniform's. "Silfer Red, RA Yellow, Obelisk Blue." I sighed, "Good memories, I hope I'll see everyone one day, maybe, they'll all go to Duel University too!" I looked at the photo also hanging on my wall, "Hey Zane! What Do you think?"

"Well, we'll see, won't we!"

"Your right Zane!"

**Jim POV**

"We're off then, Shirley! Let's have a great year at Duel University!"

"Rrroaaarrrr!"

"That's right Shirley, let's get excited!"

**Hassleberry POV**

"Time to see if Duel University is ready for the Dino Guts!" I looked at my yellow jacket from Duel Academy. "Time for... a new adventure!" I picked up my bags and left the flat I was in.

**Chazz POV**

"The Pro's can wait for me, I'll be back, but for now, It's off to Duel University!" The Ojama brother's spirit's showed up.

_"Ah, so Chazz is going back to school!"_

_"How cute!"_

_"It's probably cause he's not good enough for the pro league yet!"_

"Will you guys, SHUT UP!" I sighed, "I want to get better! And it'll be easy If _YOU _guys don't get in the way!"

_"Sorry!" _'I didn't even choose! I was chosen by Chancellor Sheppard, or so that's what I'm assuming from the emails.'

* * *

**ReeRee360: You can probably guess who all the other people are joining so I'm not going to bother mentioning them in the story!**

**Rei: OH COME ON! Don't talk half way through the story in this story as well! The audience just wants you too get on with it so Blair and I CAN GO TO DUEL UNIVERSITY! Along with everyone else as well!**

**ReeRee360: Right, right, sorry Rei, but it's the end of this Chapter!**

**Rei: EH?!**

**ReeRee360: Look I'm sorry! But we will be back soon with the next chapter!**

**Rei: Fine, fine, just don't be too long!**

* * *

**And so...**

**Everyone got ready to go to Duel University, not expecting to see one and other,**

**BUT...**

**There was ONE person they ESPECIALLY, NEVER expected too see...**

* * *

**That's All for now folks, **

**But don't worry, chapter 3 shall hopefully come out in a jippy! **

**Tho, by the time some of you late readers are reading this it could already be out! But at least for you that means less waiting! :)**

**Anyway,**

**GET YOUR GAME ON!**

**and...**

**Chal! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soz this took soooo long, But Summer is my busy time! To have FUN FUN FUN! :D**

**So don't forget to have some Fun, don't JUST read! :D (But do make sure to read my story's! ;P xx)**

**Anyway, on with it! :D **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Entering the New School, The Big Reunion **

**Rei POV**

"We're finally here!" Blair nodded, we looked down from the Helicopter that we were in. "Wow, so that's Duel University!"

"It's bigger than Duel Academy!" I nodded

"Of course it is! It's a University!" We looked at Crowler,

"Right, and you said that we were gonna see some old friends of ours!"

"Yes, that is true!" Blair and I looked at eachother with big smiles on our faces, 'I'm SOO excited! And I know Blair is too!'

"Well then, tell us who!"

"Right, right, tell us!"

"Why don't you just wait and see for yourself!"

"Fine... :(" 'I can't believe that, that, we've left Duel Academy for good! And now we're starting a new school! It's all happening so quickly!"

_"Alright folks, we have landed at Duel University, have a nice day." _We all jumped off the Helicopter,

"Finally, we're on the grounds of our new school! So, where do we go?" I looked around,

"Well, according to this email, we go to our dorms and we will get told there!"

"Ok, but where's our dorm?"

"That's the thing... I have no idea! I accident;y deleted the email with the map!"

"Blair!"

"Sorry, sorry!" I turned around

"Professor Crowler do you..." I stared at an empty space, "He's gone!"

"What!?" Blair turned around aswell, "Oh well, let's just search for it!" I nodded, agreeing with her. So we started to walk around the whole campus, coming across the RA yellow dorm for the boys, RA yellow dorm for the girls, Obelisk Blue for the boys, Silfer Red dorm for the girls and Silfer red dorm for the boys. Though as we came across the Silfer Red's Boy dorm I stopped to take a good look at it.

"Jaden was in that dorm at Duel Academy..."

"Yeah... Wait! I've got an idea!"

"What is it?"

"Let's ask someone in there where the Obelisk Blue Girl's dorm is!"

"Yeah, why didn't _I_ think of that earlier?!"

"Because you're brain is still a Silfer red!"

"Nah, I'm just a Silfer red at heart!"

"And brain!"

"Ok, ok, I get it, I'm a Silfer Body!" We laughed, whilst we entered what seemed to be their dining room, and in front of us were two boys fighting.

"And that's why _I_ should have the biggest room!"

"Oh really, for your, BIG FAT ASS!"

"Why you!" The boy on the right launched a punch to the boy on the left's face but was stopped by two other guys who grabbed hold of his arms, "Let go of me!" And then at that moment a man, big and broad came out of the kitchen,

"ARE YOU GUYS FIGHTING OVER A STUPID ROOM?! YOUR IN UNIVERSITY NOW! YOUR NOT LITTLE KIDS!"

"Y..yes sir..."

"Ah, I see we have guest's! Welcome girls!" I could've sworn I had died when that man came out of the kitchen, shouting, but however I'm still standing, I'm not sure how but that's what I'm doing now, standing.

"Oh! Yes, sorry we were just asking where the Obelisk Blue Girl's dorm is!"

"Oh it's about North, East, East from here." A boy with chocolate brown hair, with glasses, shorter than the others and a voice that makes your brain think, 'he's a nerd.' came out and pointed to the direction it was at, "It is also a 7 minute 16 second 25 miliseconds walk from here, with your speed of walking that is." As we edged away really creeped out, we thanked them for their time and left as quickly as possible running in the direction of where our dorm was.

"We.. we're... finally... here..." Catching our breaths, we stared at the grand and beautiful Obelisk Blue Girl's dorm!

"Wow, it's better than the dorm at Duel Academy!" I nodded,

"I'm sure inside is too!"

"Right, so let's go in!" We stepped inside, inhaling the great feeling. Then a familiar voice came from above...

"Hey! You, two down there, get your Jerry-ans up here, I shall lead you two to your rooms." Blair and I looked up and was surprised to see...

"BONAPARTE?!"

"Ah, Blair, Rei, it is nice too see you two again."

"Nice to see you too." We walked up the stairs and Bonaparte escorted us to our rooms, "So, does that mean you are our dorm's leader?"

"No, but I am, for the glorious RA yellow! I'm just helping out here for the first day."

"Right..."

"Anyway, Rei, your room is here and Blair, yours is opposite Rei's. There will be a opening ceremony in 1 hour, be sure to be there- toot sweet!" We nodded, as we entered our rooms,

"Wow! It's so pretty, there's a computer, a double bed, a desk, a TV, a balcony, a great view! It's perfect!" I placed my suitcase down against my bed and stood out on the balcony, I inhaled the fresh morning air, it felt great! I looked to the side and saw a piece of paper, it looked a bit tatty though, a bit ripped with a few stains. I picked it up and looked at it, it was some sort of map, but not a whole map, it was a small corner of a map, before I had more time to observe it, there was a knock at my door, "Coming!" I opened my door to see someone, I NEVER expected to see...

**Alexis POV**

"Phew, finally, I can relax!" I opened up the computer and placed my memory stick in, as soon as all my files uploaded I decided to say hello to all the other student's in Obelisk Blue, I started with the room next to me, I knocked on the door, and heard a familiar voice...

"Coming!" The girl opened the door, and the girl was... Rei!

"A..Alexis!"

"Rei..."

"Well, what a surprise! But, I thought you were studying in a Duel College in North America."

"Yes, but I got an offer to come here from Chancellor Shepard, so I came here instead, how about you?"

"Well you see, Blair and I..."

"Wait, Blair's here too?!" Rei nodded and pointed to the door opposite her and behind me,

"Yup, she's in that room, we both were invited by Chancellor Crowler who also came here, as a teacher!"

"Huh? Crowler?!"

"Yeah, and Bonaparte is here too, and Chancellor Shepard came here to become, well, the Chancellor!" Rei smile looking over my shoulder, because it wasn't Rei who said that, but it was...

"Who are you?"

"How rude! But, Long time no see, Alexis! It's me Blair!"

"Wow! You've grown! And so have you Rei!"

"Really?" Well, to tell the truth, Rei had hardly grown at all, since the last time I had saw her, 2 years ago

"Yeah, Rei still looks like a frehshman! Not to mention, act's like one too!"

"Blair! :(" I giggled

"I guess, you really haven't changed at all! anyway, I should be going now, bye!" I walked off 'Well, that was unexpected, these next few years shall be quite interesting!'

**Blair POV**

"Blair,"

"Yes, Rei?"

"Um, I'm going to take a little nap now, we had quite a long journey and..."

"You just want to sleep in these really nice beds ASAP don't you!"

"Yeah... You got me! But they are sooo awesome!"

"Right, right, Anyway, I'm going to observe the campus so we don't get lost at all."

"Ok, I'll see you at the Opening Ceremony Later." I Nodded and Rei went into her room whilst I walked out of the dorm.

"Ok, so the Slifer Red Dorm is, South West from here. and then the Obelisk Blue dorm for boys is about South East from here, Ra Yellow dorm for boys is about south, and the Ra Yellow dorm for girls is about East from here whilst Silfer Red dorm for girls is to the West." I jotted the notes down quickly in my notebook, "Now, time to find the school!" I decided to walk North, since it's probably where the school would be comparing to where all the dorms are, but whilst I was walking North, I heard two boys arguing up ahead,

"No, we should go this way, if the actual school building was up there then the Blue dorm must be the closest to it, and I think that way is a good place to put a dorm, so I think it's there!"

"It's logical that it is going to be further away to the place that your suggesting it's in!"

"Say's you, Atticus!"

"Come on Jesse, I thought you were smarter than this, so follow my direction which is straight ahead and we'll find our way to at least A dorm!" It was, Atticus and Jesse! Though, I did kind of get a hunch that I would see at least Jesse after he called Crowler, and if Alexis is here, I think Atticus would be too! Anyway, I decided to make my entrance!

"Atticus is right Jesse!" I walked up close to them,

"Who are you?" They both said at the same time!

"W...what! You don't recognise me AT ALL!"

"Hmm..."

"Nope!"

"Well that's rude Jesse, just saying No!"

"Whatever," Jesse paused for a second "W...wait are you Blair?!"

"Blair, you mean Blair Flannigan!"

"Well done, you got it right!"

"Wow, you've..." I interrupted

"Yes, I know, Alexis already said that! I've grown alot!" Then I mumbled under my breath, "While Rei hasn't."

"Oh, so you've seen Alexis!"

"Yeah! We're in the same dorm!"

"Right!"

"Hehe, anyway, you're dorm is about South East from here, I'll take you there."

"Ok, thanks! ;)" Atticus's wink at me made me kind of blush, we started to walk when there was loud shouts of my name!

"Blair! Blair! BLAIR!"

"Rei? Is that you?" Rei came closer and closer, until she came in front of us, gasping for breath,

"Yo!"

"Huh? Jesse? Atticus?" She blinked a couple of times, surprised but happy, with big smiles on her face. "Wow! Fancy seeing you here!"

"Indeed, seeing all of you here, after so long that is." It was a new voice, a british voice, We all turned round and with shock we all said...

"BASTION!"

"Well, hello to you too!"

"But, Bastion, didn't you not make it back from the other Dimension?!"

"Yes, that is true, but with my scientific skills, I managed to find a way home."

"Oh and what a surprise! The little dorks are all around the Campus, who else are we going to find? Alexis, oh I hope I do see my sweet Alexis again!"

"Chazz!"

"Don't forget that it's _The _Chazz!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!"

"Oh hey guys!"

"What's up Sarge's, Sargess's!"

"Huh? Syrus! Hassleberry!" Rei said excitedly,

"It seems the group is nearly together again!"

"Your right, Atticus!"

"Oh, Sissy!"

"Wait, Alexis actually is here too!" Chazz pushed me to the side, "Oh my sweet Alexis! I knew that fate would bring us together once again!" We all began to laugh whilst Chazz stood there embarrassed and blushing!

**Jesse POV**

It's so great that we are all here together again! But, one person, was still missing... And that someone, is not someone you wouldn't just forget.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you liked the last Chapter! **

**Now here's another! **

**Enjoy! ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**That One Person...**

**Jesse POV **

We all started to drift off from laughing, something was missing though, we all looked at each other, we knew that we were thinking the same thing, though I just went ahead and said it. "This, reunion, it's nice and all, but we yall know what's missing."

"Right..."

"That boy..."

"Silfer Slacker

"In Japanese, My Aniki..."

"The Sarge..."

"My Brother..."

"Jaden!" We all stood in silence, I checked my watch,

"Guys, we yall gonna be late for that Openin Ceremony!"

"Jesse's right! Let's forward march!" We nodded, We all ran to the hall, I guess you could say, it's like that day when I went searching for Ruby and found Jaden on the roof of Duel Academy, Then Hassleberry said the exact same words, _"Let's forward march" _And, that was also the day when I first Duelled Jaden...

**Flashback:**

_"I set one card facedown, and that's, that!"_

_"Alright, then, on that note, watch this, I draw!" Jaden looked at his cards for a second. "I play, **Neos Spacian Aqua dolphin!**"_

_Neos Spacian Aqua Dolphin attack points- 600_

_"Alright! I finally get to duel your **Neos Spacians!**"_

_"Don't forget I have** Elemental HERO's** too!"_

_"Right, right, I didn't forget!"_

_"Anyway, next up, I'll send one card to the Graveyard to activate my **Aqua Dolphins** special effect! Sonar Wave! If there's a monster in your hand with 300 attack points or less that monster is instantly destroyed, then you get 500 points of damage! So, let's see what you got! there Jess!"_

_Jesse LP- 3500_

_Jaden LP- 4000_

_"Come on! Not my Ruby!"_

_"Hey, That's how the Crystal crumbles bro! Now for** O-Oversoul!** Now with this, I get to bring back the **Elemental HERO** I just tossed away!"_

_"You had this all planned?!"_

_"Of course! So give it up for** Elemental HERO Neos!**"_

_Elemental Hero Neos Attack points- 2500_

**Rei POV**

"Phew, we made it just in time."

"BUT YOUR STILL LATE MISS YUKI!"

"Wait Crowler's here too, as well as Sheppard!"

"And Chazz, what's worse is that your here too!"

"Haha, very funny..."

"No, actually, what's worse is that Bonaparte is here too!"

"Bonaparte?!"

"Yes I am, so keep your Tatty mouths Shut, toot tight!"

"Bonaparte?"

"Crowler?"

"I thought I'd never see the day!"

"It's surely a sweet _Francis _delight to see you again!"

"Gay..." I mumbled to myself. Then we all heard a familiar voice from the stage...

"Attention students!"

"Guys, look it's Chancellor Sheppard!" We all turned to the stage,

"Welcome to a brand new year at Duel University! We are delighted to see so many new students! And with every new year, we decide to Represent our Top students, of our highest year to welcome you to your new school! Please welcome to the stage, our 3 top students of our highest year at Duel University, Adrian Gecko! Jim Crocodile Crook and Zane Truesdale!"

"Syrus, your brothers here?!"

"Hehe, yeah!" We all watched as Adrian, Jim and Zane stood in place on the stage, we all listened to their welcoming speech, I looked over at Blair, gazing at Zane when he said his speech and I swore at the end of all their speeches, they all looked at us!

"I can't believe they're all here!"

"It seems that us all meeting each other was just meant to be!"

"Right..." Atticus maybe right, or maybe it was something to do with why Crowler wanted us to come to Duel University... And Alexis said earlier that she was invited here as well as Jesse and Atticus. But by Chancellor Sheppard, just why were we all sent here? Does the map I found have anything to do with this? I sat there frozen in thought's until it was time to leave and Jesse got me out of my Daze.

"Hey, Rei, stuck in thought ther, huh?" I blushed,

"Uh, yeah, just thinking bout a few things!" Jesse chuckled

"We y'all do every now an'then!"

"Yeah!" I giggled, we got up and headed to our dorms.

**Jesse POV**

I walked Rei back to her dorm, wondering what was on her mind, she seemed so deep in thought, I guess that awkward moment when we all noticed something wasn't right got her thinking about Jaden, I wonder if she ever saw him after he disappeared on his graduation. Though, I'm sure he's fine, nothing could ever bring that boy down... "Say, Rei, you haven't by any chance actually seen Jaden in the last 2 years."

"Nu uh, ever since his graduation, he never returned home, he wouldn't answer his cell, he never contacted us... I dunno what happened to him..."

"Right, I'm sorry I asked!"

"Oh no, it's fine!" Rei's smile made me feel relaxed, it kind of made me blush... "Anyway, my dorms over here, I'll be fine by myself now, cya!" She waved and ran off.

"Jesse!" I turned around to see Syrus, he was running, he seemed to be hurrying somewhere!

"Oh, hey Syrus! What's the matter?"

"Jesse, where you with Rei just now?"

"Yeah I was, but she went back to her dorm, why? Do you need her or something?"

"Well, slightly, I have something to ask her!"

"A confession?" I laughed, Syrus blushed

"No, nothing like that! It's just I was wondering if Jaden might be coming here, to Duel University I mean."

"Well then don't bother askin, Jay's been a missing hooligan to everyone these past 2 years, even to Rei!"

"I know that! Well, actually I thought Rei might know... Oh well! I'm going to see Hassleberry, I'll see you later!" Syrus ran off to the RA yellow boys dorm whilst I headed to my dorm.

**The Next Day... **

**Rei POV**

"And with that, Class is dismissed!" We all stood up, leaving the classroom, and then I heard a strange noise,

"Kuri~Kuri" I looked around, but I saw nothing, I wonder what it could've been!

"Rei, are you looking for something?"

"Huh? Uh, no, sorry, I thought I heard something! Must of been my imagination!" Though, I don't think it was my Imagination, it was definitely the voice of Jaden's winged Kuriboh! I felt something where my deck was clipped onto trying to get out, I opened my case where my deck was and out came... **WINGED KURIBOH**?! I stood there staring at it whilst it just flew around me happily, 'why is Jaden's winged kuriboh in my deck?' That's when I remembered...

_**Flashback:**_

_"Ah, I'm so full!~ yawn!" Rei walked along the path that led to the lighthouse. __"Kuri~Kuri!" _

_"Huh? Is that what I think it is?" Sailor Chibi Star's spirit showed up, _

_"Yes, no doubt that was Jaden's winged kuriboh!" _

_"What?! Really, where?!"_

_"I know where, follow me!" Rei nodded and followed Sailor Chibi Star, "We're here." _

_"Wait, this is where Yugi Motto's deck is being displayed!" _

_"Yes, and look, over there, it's winged Kuriboh!" Rei ran over and picked up the card, _

_"Kuri~Kuri" A blinding light came from the card as winged kuriboh's spirit sealed itself in it. _

**Rei POV **

I had forgotten all about Winged Kuriboh, after that night when I found it at Yugi Motto's deck. It's spirit never popped up after that, except until now, but why exactly? "Rei! Stop spacing out and hurry up! The others have already gone ahead!"

"Huh? What?"

"No, _huh's_ or _what's_ just hurry!"

"Oh, right!" I ran over to Blair. I looked up at winged kuriboh, it was smiling and floating around over my head.

**Jesse POV**

"Rei, Blair! Over here!" Alexis waved to them to get them to over where we were sitting.

"Jeez, what took you so long?"

"Um, nothing, just Day dreaming I guess!" I chuckled

"You haven't changed a bit!" I looked at her, my eyes widened as I noticed she hadn't changed AT ALL, "Actually, not in anyway way or shape have you changed." Rei blushed,

"You know, that is quite insulting! I can't help it if I haven't grown at all these Past 2 years! :("

"That's why your still _short _tempered!" Blair joked as we all laughed.

"Haha, very funny Blair!"

"Class! Settle down now!" We all turned our attention to Miss Harper, "Before I take attendance I have an announcement to make, in fact, it's not an announcement, it's an Introduction to a new student who has arrived late to Duel University, but he will be joining your class as from today," Miss Harper waved her arm out ordering the 'new student' to come into the room, the student came into the room...

"_Gasp!_"

"It's..." I said, startled whilst we all sat there staring, gasping and gawping.

"Please welcome... Jaden Yuki!"

"JADEN?!"

* * *

**A BIG Twist! Jaden has arrived! (Though, you probably saw it coming...) **

**I hope your all as excited as I am! But be patient, and wait for the future plot(s) of this story to unfold!**

**And whilst you wait, be sure to check out my other Story- That's The One- But for now,**

**Chal! ~ :P**

**By ReeRee360**


	5. Chapter 5

**EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I know, I know, it's been over a month! No excuses from ReeRee here! Just a very sorry ReeRee! I shall try my best to update very weekend for ALL mah stories! But for the time being... #Keepduelling****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**That Boy~ Is back**

**Jaden POV**

I walkd into the Classroom looking at my feet as I stood next to Miss Harper, It was all normal but then I heard a few gasps as I raised my head to look at the other students. My eyes widened as I saw, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Atticus, Chazz, Jesse and Rei! I stayed silent as I eyed each one of them, "Ok Jaden, you can go sit down now," I looked at a spare seat near the front and sat over there, For the rest of the lesson I stayed silent, peering over my shoulder to look at the others. And when the class ended...

"Jay!" I stood up and looked behind, Syrus was waving along with Rei and the others, just smiling. I walked up the stairs where everyone was,

"Hey guys!" I smiled, Alexis sighed,

"And he says it like we saw each other yesterday!" We laughed as we walked along the corridor, Rei had jumped onto me hugging me tight along with Syrus and Blair

"Where did you go Sarge?"

"Yeah Jay, where'ya been the past 2 years?"

"Well that's the funny thing!" They all looked at me confused, "You see, On the day of the graduation, I decided to leave early, then Winged Kuriboh told me to follow it, so I did, and it took me to where Yugi Motto's deck was! And you'll never guess who was waiting for me there!"

"Who?" They all seemed drawn into my story, I smiled

"Why Yugi Motto the King of games himself!"

**Jesse POV**

"Yugi Mutto?!" Jaden nodded whilst we all stared at him surprised,

"Yup, he was the one who gave me Winged Kuriboh."

"Winged Kuriboh?" Jaden nodded again,

"Do you guys have to repeat everything I say?"

"We're just excited to see you as all, I mean it has been 2 years!" Jaden looks at me as Ruby appears on my shoulder,

"Long time no see Ruby!" Jaden pets Ruby as she purs.

"Urgh, Sarge, Jesse, you done talking to your imaginary pets?"

"They're spirits!" Jaden and I say it at the same time which made us all laugh.

"Oh yeah, right, spirit's..." Hassleberry rolled his eyes.

"Anyway Jay, you were saying..."

"Thanks Jess, As I was saying... Yugi gave me winged kuriboh because he thought I was the one for it, something like that... Anyway, he told me it was time for my _true_ graduation duel, obviously I was confused. but then he told me to put winged kuriboh over his deck, so I did, but then it took me back in time!"

"BACK IN TIME?!" Jay nodded,

"Yup, after that I bumped into the teenager Yugi Mutto! And then we duelled! It was the most fun duel and greatest duel I have ever had!" Jay froze probably remembering the moment as we all smiled t each other, he had obviously got it back, the free spirited fun loving Jaden that we all loved was back,

"So Jaden, did you beat the king of games?" Jay snapped out of his trance,

"Well, ur, no." We all laughed, "But the way he beat me was awesome! Earlier in the duel, due to a card effect he had to send the top card in his deck to the graveyard unless it was a warrior, but his card was Slifer the Sky Dragon! The Egyptian God card!" We all gasped, but stayed silent so he could carry on talking, we were all drawn into the story, I guess we were also all happy that Jaden was back with us, even though we all hadn't really been together at all for the past two years! "So he defeated me with his god card and when I came back to the present, I was in a Desert! But I eventually found my way and now I'm here today!" He smiled,

"Nice to know Big bro!" Jaden patted Rei's head as we all slowly headed to our dorms...

* * *

**So Again, SORRY for SUCH the long wait! and SOO SORRY this chater ain't good, having a bit of a meltdown for mah ideas here!**

**But they will soon all come back to me in due time! **

**#keepduelling~~ ReeRee380**


End file.
